


Red

by marcy_the_punny_bonehead



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Reader Is Not Frisk, Romance, Slow Burn, i'll update these, sorry can't update more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcy_the_punny_bonehead/pseuds/marcy_the_punny_bonehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a 23 year old who works at the library with your best friend Esther, but chaos ensues when Sans joins the team!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. AYY FIRST CHAPTER SINNERS

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, so don't expect much. It's probably bad, to patella the truth! This will probably be pretty long, I don't know yet. Bold text is reader's thoughts. WARNING. EXCESSIVE PUN USE AHEAD SO BEWARE OF BAD JOKES.

_Crunch. Crunch_. The noise of your footsteps hitting the freshly fallen snow is oddly satisfying, so you take the long way to work. **It's so cold.** You button up your jacket and sigh, you laugh when you realize you can see your breath. You totally forgot that that happens when it's cold. It doesn’t get cold very often, so it was a total shock for it to snow. You see a couple and can’t help but be jealous of how close they are. You hate it. As you keep walking, you notice the frost forming on the library's windows when your best friend asks where you're going. You two work together. **Oh my gosh. This is my job! I am such an idiot.**

"Ah, sorry, Esther! I was just thinking about how beautiful the snow is."

She tilts her head, as she always does when thinking. Her brown bob tilts to the side, and she fidgets with her glasses.

"That's a lie, you were thinking that you hate that cute couple."

She giggled as she said it. Esther was always such a hopeless romantic, even back in elementary school. She always had her nose buried in a romance novel. She adored Nicholas Sparks, even then. And if you dared to interrupt her, she'd peer up at you with piercing blue eyes so cold that they could turn you into ice. Sometimes, she'd tell you about the plots of her stories. You hated romance stories. You always had and you always will.

"Haha, you caught me! Sorry Esther!"

**I hope she doesn't think I was trying to skip work!**

"We should go inside, I'm chilled _to the bone_."

Esther rolls her eyes and groans. She hates your puns, especially the skeleton ones.

"You aren't even a skeleton so they're even less funny! Ugh!"

"Yeah, I know. That’s why I tell them, _tibia honest_ with you."

She rolls her eyes and walks inside. You follow close behind. As you open the doors you feel the sudden warmth and notice that the library isn't very crowded. That's great because you hate it when it gets crowded. Not like it ever really does, but the few times when it got crowded, you hated it. You've always liked quiet places. That's one reason you signed up for this job. That and you love children. You always jump at the chance to help at the children's corner. Most of the children like it when you read books with princesses in them, like _Beauty and the Beast_ , and books like that. The library makes you read the books in costume, too, which you find absolutely hilarious, if not a little embarrassing. But the kids love it. Speaking of dressing up and helping with the kids, today it's your turn. Today, you're reading _The Little Mermaid_. The Disney version; the real version by Hans Christian Anderson is a little dark. You're sort of excited to dress up as Ariel, though. She's one of your favorite Disney Princesses. You have to put on contacts, which sucks since you hate contacts. It's okay though since the children really like it when you dress up. You just put your glasses on the small stand beside the chair you sit in to read.

"Okay, kids. Are you ready for a magical underwater adventure?"

As soon as you say it, you hear the door open and you see a short skeleton and a really tall skeleton walk in. The tall one looks really excited. You almost start reading when you see them walking over to where you're sitting.  They were a strange pair. One fell asleep while you were reading, and the other seemed totally engulfed in the story. He'd laugh when Ariel did something strange, like comb her hair with a fork. Honestly, he seemed like a sweet cinnamon roll. ~~Too good and pure for this world.~~ The shorter one seemed funny, when he wasn't sleeping, he'd tell puns.

"heh, this story seems _fishy_. she's been _mer_ making terrible decisions."

**Oh my gosh. Did he really just tell a mermaid pun? _Whale_ two can play at that game**.

"Oh _Cod_ , that was _shrimply_ terrible! Do you need my _kelp_ with those puns?"

" _water_ you talking about? i thought it was _sea_ riously _finny_."

By this time, everyone was angry that this skeleton interrupted their story. Even the taller skeleton was mad that we kept making puns. I swiftly apologized and continued reading. But you couldn't help but think of other sea related puns to tell this skeleton afterwards. When you were finished, you ended with telling the kids a few jokes about the sea. Even the skeletons laughed. When everyone left, the skeletons seemed to linger for a little bit, which was fine but you couldn’t help but wonder what they wanted. You decide not to dwell on it, grab your glasses and go into the employee room to change back into your normal clothes. When you got out, you realized that they're still there, but now they're talking to Esther. What? Why were they talking to her? You notice that Esther has just rolled her eyes, just like she does when you tell bad puns. I wonder if maybe that skeleton told a pun? As you make your way over there to see what's happening, you hear a particularly bad pun about skeletons. Esther looks happy for some reason. She's never that happy when I tell puns… Is it because he's actually a skeleton? How unfair. The taller skeleton leaves with a huge smile and hugs the shorter one, saying to see him later. Esther notices that you've arrived at the main desk and she says she has a big announcement to make. You can't help but notice the smiling skeleton staring. Straight at you. **Okay…?**

"I am pleased to announce that we have a new employee! Unfortunately, he likes the same type of puns as you do, which is awful for me, but I'm sure you two will get along."

You can’t help but be a bit excited that a fellow punster is joining the team. You can't help but notice that your shift is about to end, so you tell them both goodbye for now. Once you finally get home, you think you'll just find a good book and spend the rest of the day inside. Once you get comfortable, you read for about an hour. By that time, you get a text from Esther saying that we should go out. You reluctantly agree, and slip on your red coat and make your way outside. The air is crisp but you notice a familiar silhouette in the distance. A short one.. about your height, a little taller.. where have you seen them before…? Hold on… Oh! The library! Your new employee. The punny skeleton.

Well. this is going to be _reel_ y interesting.


	2. Hanging Out With The Smiley Trashbag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what the title says. Going to Sans' favorite place. Getting to know Sansyboy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOWDY! IM MARCY! MARCY THE LOSER! I'm tired. Can you tell? Anyways, I wrote another chapter instead of sleeping, for the few people who read this thing. I'll try to make this one pretty long, unless sleep creeps up on me tonight, hehe.

As you get closer to the skeleton, he starts walking in your direction. **Did he see me?** You continue going forward, and so does he. He's right in front of you before you know it. You bump right into him. Shit.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I didn’t notice you right there." You feel a wave of heat on your face. You're totally blushing because you just ran into some weird skeleton.

"that is definitely not the way to greet a new pal. i'm sans. sans the skeleton. uh… you okay, kid..?"

"Yes, I'm totally fine. You just really caught me off guard. Sorry haha."

" it's fine. you gonna tell me your name?"

You tell him your name.

"eh. it's a cool name, i guess. But i don't really wanna call you that, kid. so i'm going to call you something else. but what… hmm. i know. red. the color of your jacket. and.. your face, heh heh."

Oh god. Okay, this is sort of humiliating, but he's joking.  **That doesn't make it any less awkward, though.**

"so where are you off to, red? it's dangerous at this time of night. especially for someone as small as you."

Okay so first he's calling me Red, and now he thinks I'm too small to be alone at night. Well.

"I'm going out with Esther. You met her earlier. She's my best friend, and she was bored and wanted to hang out. Also, I am not small, I just happen to be a slightly shorter than average girl."

"heh. Okay, whatever you say, red. where're you guys going? if you don’t have a place in mind, i could take you guys somewhere that's super cool. if you're up for it, that is."

**Ha, of course I'm up for it. This sounds like he's challenging me. But… I need to ask Esther first.**

"Okay, let me ask Esther if she wants to go."

Esther responds immediately saying that she'd love to. She wanted to get to know this skeleton, too.

"Yeah, Sans. Let's go."

He winks at you and says to follow him because he knows a shortcut. He grabs your hand and the two of you are whisked into darkness, and then suddenly there were lots of colors spinning around and around. Before you know it, you're standing in front of a bar; one filled with _monsters_.

You're sorta nervous... your phone buzzes in your pocket and Esther says that she's going to be about an hour late.  **Oh.  Well... I hope this won't be weird.**

"Okay, Sans, it seems as if-" 

"your friend will be late?"

"Uh, yeah. How did you know?"

"magic."

"Woah! Really?"

"nah, she texted me too. but i liked your reaction to that. maybe i could show you some magic sometime?"

"That would be super cool!"

"okay, cool. we should probably go inside. it's cold."

He leads me inside, and everyone seems to know him.

"Hi Sans!" 

"Hey Sans!"

"Howdy Sans! Who's the girl? She's cute."

And some grumbling from the man behind the counter. Or should I say monster? He's literally made of fire. Would it burn you if you touched him? You almost reach your arm out to see but you figure that would be rude... You introduce yourself, he tells you his name is Grillby. He said that he would offer you a glass of water, but he doesn't touch the stuff. You notice that there are no drinks for humans, but a sign on the counter says that humans can drink monster drinks.  **What do I get??**

"heya grillbz. the usual please, and a fizzy whizz for red." 

"Hey thanks for ordering for me, I had no clue what to get. What is a Fizzy Whizz?"

"a monster drink, it's supposed to make you happy or something. don't drink too many of them though, you'd get drunk much faster than a monster. or a normal person, for that matter. how tall are you anyways? like 5'0? i guess it doesn't really matter,  _tibia_ honest with you."

"Oh, that sounds like a nice idea for a drink. Also, I'll have you know, I am 5'3, thank you. Also I'm not going to  _fibula,_ that was a good pun."

You and Sans keep telling skeleton jokes, and he genuinely looks like he's having a good time. When you'd tell a particularly bad pun, his cheeks would blush blue while he was laughing. Grillby looked like he was watching you two, and then you got your drinks. Well, you got a drink. Sans got... ketchup...?

"Uh, Sans?"

"yeah?"

"Is that ketchup...?"

"yeah, want some?"

"No, thanks. But you should get something to drink too, that isn't ketchup. When Esther gets here she'll get mad if you're not drinking."

You take a sip of your drink, it has a tangy, almost citrus-y flavor, like oranges, but different.

"Woah! What's in this drink?"

"fine. but i'd hate to think you're trying to get me drunk, heh heh. yeah, pretty good, right?"

"Of course not! I'm just trying to help you  _catch up (ketchup)_ with me, Sansy. And yes, it's really good!"

"hehe. hey, grillbz? can i get a bloody mary? thanks."

How fitting. He got a tomato based drink. Your phone buzzes and Esther says she's not coming. Shes got a date with some 'dreamy college guy'.

"Hey, Sans, Esther says she can't come tonight, but I guess we can hang out without her. Something about meeting a cute boy."

"yeah, that sucks. but we'll still have a good time, she doesn't seem too  _bonely_ without us."

"You're right. I have a question..."

"..yeah?"

"Haha, how do you eat? Or drink?"

He looks relieved? And sort of annoyed..

"would you believe me if i said magic? because that's the best way to explain it. you wouldn't believe how many people have asked me that."

"Oh really? Sorry."

"nah, it's cool. i'm just glad you didn't keep asking questions about it. or judge me for my ketchup from earlier. thanks for that, red."

"Heh, no problem, Sans."

 

A few amazing drinks and bad puns later, Sans asks you if you're hungry. He has this goofy grin spread on his face, different from his normal smile. He's also blushing blue.

"Yeah, ssure Sanss." Oh no, you're slurring. 

"okay what do you want? burger or friess? the food here is amaazing."."

 

He's so goofy when he's drunk! It's actually sort of cute... 

"I'll take some ffries I guesss."

"two orders of friess, grilllbz."

The fries get there, and he asks you if you want ketchup and you take the bottle. Half of the contents of the bottle fall onto your plate. 

"hehe, sorrry, red. you can have mine iff you want."

"No, it's okay, I actuually reaallly like ketchup, and you can share the ketchup on my plate with me!"  
"ok."

Before you two know it, you're totally trashed. He walks you back to his house, after stumbling a bit on the way back (and getting lost), you finally come to a quaint little cabin that is actually pretty close to where you live. He opens the door and a tall skeleton smiles widely after seeing you.

"ARIEL!"  
"no, bro thiss is my friend, red, introduce yoursselff."

You say your name without slurring. He seems so sweet! He walks up to you and gives you a hug. Not one of those wimpy hugs, either, he picks you up and spins you around. 

"HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WELCOME TO MY HOME! DO YOU LIKE SPAGHETTI?"

"Yeah, Pappyruss, I love spaghettii." 

"FANTASTIC!"

You look at the time on your phone and it's really late, so you say that you should probably head home.

"you could just spend the night here. i don't mean that in a weird way of course, but i don't want you to leave at such a late time. the city is dangerous at night."

**Okay. This is fine, right?** You agree to spend the night, and Papyrus does a little happy dance, and Sans looks extremely relieved. So it's settled, you're spending the night with the skelebros. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! I LOVE YOU GUYS! btw, does anyone actually read these notes?  
> also I'm sure the slurring part is annoying, sorry. sorry this was so dialogue driven. I'm going to bed now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter! Thank you so much for reading this! I'm open to suggestions. How should I make the Sans dialogue different/stand out more? Do you guys think it's fine as it is? I want to make sure you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! Should I make chapters longer? Thanks for all kudos left! Be sure to comment on how things could be fixed, or if you liked it!


End file.
